


Sweet rave. {Otayuri/Au}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Los pies envueltos en calcetines amarillos.Las ventanas abiertas y el viento primaveral entrando por ellas, moviendo con parsimonia las cortinas blancas.El aroma a café en la mañana.La risa rebosante de Yuri.Es la lista de cosas que Otabek Altin mas ama en el mundo. Y tendrá solo un mes para darse cuenta de porque todo eso ha desaparecido.Angst. {90%}Romance. {10%}»Ganadora del primer puesto en Yaoi Awards 2018 {Edición Verano} en la categoría One Shot.»Ganadora del primer puesto en Byakugan Awards 2019 en la categoría Cometas.»Ganadora del primer puesto en Cristal Hearts Awards 2019 en la categoría Os/Historia corta.»Ganadora de la categoría especial en Cristal Hearts Awards 2019: Favorito del Juez.»Ganadora de la categoría especial en Cristal Hearts Awards 2019: Mejor protagonista.»Ganadora del tercer puesto en Summer Anime Awards 2019: Historia corta.»Los personajes de Yuri on ice no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sweet rave. {Otayuri/Au}

El sonido metálico de las llaves al caer contra el cenicero de cerámica, generó un tintineo gracioso entre las paredes de la silenciosa habitación. Fue un ruido mínimo, de esos a los que uno no le toma importancia cuando la televisión está encendida, no mientras carcajadas llenas de vida rebotan entre las paredes del lugar.

Pero en aquel silencio, aquella melodía corta y sin sentido parecía inclusive pesada, tanto como lo eran sus pisadas sobre el piso limpio.

Estaba reluciente, aquel piso. Todo el apartamento lo estaba. Lo recorrió con la mirada mientras dejaba su chaqueta de cuero llena de aromas ajenos sobre el perchero y se quitaba el calzado. Estaban demasiado sucios como para faltarle el respeto a aquella superficie aseada con tanto cuidado.

El silencio de aquel lugar era algo que amaba antes. Encontraba encantadora aquella ausencia de ruido molesto durante sus primeros años allí; tal vez porque sabía que tarde o temprano, su novio despertaría y acabaría con aquel ritual poniendo música alta para preparar el desayuno.

Siempre le saludaba con un energético "Buenos días, Beka", preparaba el café como le gustaba mientras corría por el piso con sus medias amarillas y, en más de alguna que otra ocasión, aquellos despertares llenos de gloria terminaban en un encuentro pasional en cualquier rincón de la casa.

Recordó aquellas mañanas luminosas donde las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y el sol se colaba por entre las cortinas blancas. Mientras lo hacía, bebió un vaso entero de agua, intentando calmar la sequedad de su garganta.

No quedaba nada de ello. La luz cálida de esos días dorados había quedado en la deriva, en alguna porción perdida del tiempo.

Todo se veía azul, casi verde ahora. Todo le era insulso.

Caminó hacia la habitación sin ganas y se quitó el cinturón en el proceso, preparándose mentalmente para soportar la tortura que jamás pensó que tendría que vivir al lado del que antes suponía el amor de su vida.

Entró con cuidado e intento no despertarle. A pesar de ser el único lugar del apartamento donde se hallaba una persona, era el cuarto más silencioso de todos.

El cabello rubio de su novio decoraba las almohadas con fundas blancas adornadas de azul. Había insistido como un niño en comprarlas en sus primeras vacaciones juntos. Y ahí estaban, viéndose como cualquier otro juego de mantas común y corriente, a pesar de lo insistente que había sido para obtenerlas.

Le observó acurrucado en la que era su esquina de la cama, con leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. Frunció los labios sintiendo algo de culpa, pero no la suficiente como para dejar de escaparse de ese lugar en las noches. Se sentó al borde de la cama, pasándose con frustración ambas manos por el rostro. Sentarse en ese lugar indeseable se había vuelto una agonía, hacía ya unos largos meses.

Pudo seguir quejándose en silencio, pero el sentir del cuerpo ajeno removiéndose entre las frazadas le hizo detenerse.

Yuri se había despertado, probablemente al sentir movimiento o el ruido que hacia la tela al rozarse. Siempre había tenido un sueño muy ligero. De todas formas, no sabía si el que despertara cuando recién llegaba era mejor o peor, o si siquiera debía seguir planteándose que hacer con respecto a la relación que, muy a su pesar, aún tenían.

Estaba más que claro lo que debía hacer. No creía poder soportar otro plato roto en un ataque de ira o sus cortas frases negativas que le ponían de pésimo humor.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco y media.

—¿De la mañana?

—Sí.

Se mantuvo sentado aún, dándole la espalda. No tenía ganas de hablar, tampoco de escucharle. Por alguna razón, se le había vuelto pesado tratar con él, aún si Yuri ya no solía hablar como antes. Aún si sus momentos en la cama habían menguado, aún si el silencio siempre era eso. Silencio.

—¿De dónde vienes?

No sabía para que insistía en tener esa charla, porque ya la habían tenido demasiadas veces y todas acababan de la misma forma.

—Ya sabes, ¿Por qué sigues preguntando?

No le respondió. Un silencio aún más pesado se hizo presente, sintiéndose hasta aliviado al escucharle esconder un sollozo. Suspiró con frustración y se dio media vuelta, sintiéndose realmente culpable al verle llorar por su causa, de nuevo.

Era extraño, porque cuando se acostaba con aquella mujer, no pensaba en cómo podría estar sintiéndose Yuri. No se preguntaba si estaría llorando, si se estaría arrancando el cabello de frustración. No se preguntaba si pasaba madrugadas esperándole, esperanzado con que esa noche si volvería a cenar luego del trabajo.

Pero ahora, viéndole derrumbarse otra vez, se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo.

Le acarició la espalda en un intento de consuelo vacío y terminó por atraerle a su pecho, dejándole descargar su desesperación entre sus brazos. Como cuando Potya murió o como cuando una película le hacía llorar. Como cuando él no era el causante de sus penas.

Le sintió aferrarse a su camisa llena de perfume femenino y contuvo las ganas de suspirar de cansancio. No sabía que sentir ya. Estaba abrumado y harto; quería fumarse un cigarro en el balcón, como cuando el trabajo le estresaba.

No duró mucho aquella triste paz. Sus quejas mentales acabaron, cuando el primer golpe a su pecho llegó, seguido de un reclamo histérico.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Siempre comenzaba con esa oración. Comenzaba a creérsela luego de tanto escucharla. Lo que antes eran temblores suaves y tristes, ahora estaban llenos de rabia y desesperación.

—¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto, Otabek?!

_Nada_. No había hecho nada.

Y ese era el problema.

—Yuri... los vecinos están durmiendo. Cálmate.

—¡Me valen un carajo los vecinos!, mejor aún ¡Que todo el edificio se entere de que Otabek Altin es un maldito mujeriego!

Se preguntaba a veces porque se molestaba en regresar. Porque se quejara cuanto se quejara, siempre se terminaba quedando.

—Yuri...

—¡No, basta! Lárgate de mi apartamento, ¡no quiero volver a verte!

No era su apartamento. Era el de ambos. Pero entendía su derecho a reclamarlo, ya que era quien más tiempo pasaba allí. Solo asintió en silencio y se alejó de la habitación, sin molestarse en tomar un bolso para llevarse algo consigo. Ya se conocía de memoria aquella rutina.

Armaría un bolso improvisado en menos de cuatro minutos, se lo echaría al hombro e iría a calzarse sus botas. Tomaría las llaves de su moto y antes de poder abrir la puerta...

—Espera...

Ahogó un suspiro cansino y ni siquiera se molestó en voltear.

—Lo siento... lo siento, Beka.

Sus brazos pálidos no tardaron en abrazarle por detrás, mientras la tela que cubría su espalda absorbía sus incontrolables lágrimas.

Yuri le había echado muchas veces, pero jamás le dejaba irse.

—Es mi culpa, lo siento. Cambiaré y todo será como antes.

—Ya no te amo, Yura. Deja de hacerte esto.

—¡Cambiaré y todo será como antes! —repitió, abrazándole más fuerte e incrementando el llanto.

Y ahí estaba él, girándose en medio de aquel agarre desesperado para abrazarle con fuerzas. No odiaba a Yuri, jamás podría hacerlo.

Pero realmente ya no le amaba.

La rutina continuó cuando le alzó y le llevó a la habitación con cuidado, acostándose a su lado y dejándose abrazar con fuerza. Estaba cansado de eso. Cansado de esas lágrimas sin sentido y sus arranques de tristeza. Y mirando cómo se quedaba dormido otra vez, se preguntaba... ¿por qué seguía volviendo?

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue, como siempre, la peor parte del proceso.

Yuri se levantaba temprano para intentar cumplir la promesa de cambiar, preparando el café como le gustaba y abriendo las cortinas, solo un poco. Ya no le despertaba con caricias como antes, porque seguramente tenía demasiado rencor guardado al saber que otra mujer también lo hacía.

Y por más que intentaba ponerle buena cara al asunto, el café le sabía insípido. No le salía delicioso como antes y no podía entender cómo ello era posible, ni tampoco, cuando comenzó a cambiar.

Sus pisadas siempre ruidosas eran un toque suave a la cerámica del piso ahora, como si fuese un fantasma. Ya no cantaba a los cuatro vientos, ganándose quejas de los vecinos, ni tampoco buscaba subirse a su regazo para comerle la boca como todas las mañanas de sus vidas desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Llevaban cinco años saliendo y dos conviviendo. Habían terminado la preparatoria e iniciado su vida juntos de inmediato, muertos de amor por el otro.

Él había dejado Kazajistán por los asuntos laborales de su familia, cayendo justo en la misma escuela que Yuri, donde le conoció. Su amor por él floreció al mismo instante en que rozaron sus manos y se sonrieron con la mirada.

En ese tiempo, el menor llevaba el cabello por encima de los hombros y una sonrisa arrogante a todo lugar que pisaba. Era energético, orgulloso y tenía una risa maravillosa.

Yuri era perfecto; el amor de su vida.

recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del televisor siendo encendido. Vio de reojo, como era costumbre, que no se fue a recostar en su pecho mientras se burlaban de la poca veracidad de los filmes o de la forma de vestir de la reportera del clima ese día, como solían hacer antes.

No, se recostó en el sillón individual, mirando el televisor pero sin realmente prestarle atención.

Y a pesar de que esa imagen le había partido el corazón en muchas ocasiones, ahora le molestaba presenciarlo.

Si tan sólo le viera sonreír, una vez más...

No ocurriría. No había forma de que volviera a sonreír y no entendía la razón.

Como pareja, se había preguntado muchas noches que había hecho mal para hacerle tan infeliz. Comenzó a complacerle con regalos, salidas, viendo como él intentaba seguirle forzosamente la corriente. Hasta que una noche, en la que le había escuchado reír como antes y habían pasado una hermosa velada, se rindió.

_"—¡No me toques, te dije que no quiero!"_

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Podía entender si no tenía ganas de acostarse con él. Que fuesen novios no significaba que estaba obligado a complacerle si no lo deseaba.

Pero habían transcurrido meses, los más largos de su vida, sin tener oportunidad de llevarle a la cama. Podía soportar un "no". Pero jamás ser empujado de esa forma, como si fuese la peor peste. Yuri se encerró en el baño toda la noche y no quiso verlo durante toda la semana, pasándosela enojado, hasta que terminó disculpándose con él.

No necesitó preguntar, porque sabía que no le respondería. Simplemente se cansó de arrastrarse por meses, recibiendo sonrisas sin energías y quejas sobre la mitad de las cosas.

Dejó el café frío a medio tomar y se puso de pie, con intenciones de salir de allí, rumbo a trabajar.

—¿Ya te vas?

Su voz era pequeña y triste. Y era injusto, porque le dolía no poder complacerle, quedándose. Más aún, porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo y se sentía obligado a soportarle.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, debo ir a trabajar.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo...

—Tendrá que esperar a mañana.— Se acercó a él y besó su frente, sintiendo rechazo al hacerlo—. No me esperes a comer y acuéstate temprano.

Le escuchó un pequeño "suerte" y nada más. No le retuvo ni le armó una escena, así que supuso que no le amaba tanto como decía hacerlo.

Y tal como prometió, no volvió sino hasta la madrugada. Hizo su rutinario ritual dejando las cosas en la entrada y pensó en encaminarse a la cocina por su vaso de agua.

Encontrarse las luces de aquel lugar encendidas eran una verdadera novedad para él, ya que cuando llegaba a la casa, siempre le encontraba durmiendo.

Era irónico como descansaba su cuerpo sobre el frío mármol de la cocina, con un vaso de vidrio en manos, mirando al suelo. Le extendió aquello en modo casi automático, como si supiera que cada noche, luego de revolcarse con esa compañera del trabajo, fuese a tomar agua de los vasos que él se quedaba limpiando luego.

—¿Ya podemos hablar?

Era extraño no estar comiéndose insultos, golpes, llantos y súplicas. Pero se alegraba por ello.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Con qué?

—Con nosotros.

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba esa palabra de sus labios. Sí los escuchaba de ella cuando le preguntaba cuando vivirían juntos, cuando dejaría las evasivas, cuánto tiempo más debía soportar acostarse con él y luego fingir que eran solo compañeros de trabajo.

Nunca sabía que responderle, a ninguno de los dos.

—Quiero cortar contigo, Yuri. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Pero nunca te vas.

Su mirada verdosa le enfrentó con dureza, haciéndole sentir un leve escalofrío. Esos colores tan hermosos hacían aparición luego de meses de estar cubiertos por el manto dorado de su flequillo. Habían sido dos segundos, pero los había vuelto a ver.

—Cierto, nunca me voy.

Estaban en frente del otro, con una distancia marcada que levantaba tres muros de hierro e indiferencia invisible entre ellos.

—En un mes es mi cumpleaños.

_Cierto._

—Quiero que me regales algo —murmuró, tímido, como jamás había sido. No se parecía en nada al Yuri que conoció en preparatoria— y si me regalas eso, te dejaré ir.

—Puedo irme cuando quiera.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

No tenía respuesta para ello. Sabía que podía quedarse durmiendo con ella, y tenía el dinero para rentar algo barato de momento. Pero a pesar de ser un idiota, aún pensaba en el bienestar de Yuri. El menor no tenía familia. Habían muerto en un accidente cuando era solo un niño y su único familiar vivía donde ellos ahora, en New York. Cuando su tío falleció por una sobredosis de drogas, Yuri ya era mayor de edad. No tenía amigos, unicamente compañeros de un trabajo que ni siquiera parecía seguir teniendo.

Si le dejaba solo, a la deriva, no podría vivir sus días en paz.

—¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

—A ti.

El teléfono en su pantalón vibró, por algún mensaje. Inclusive esa vibración hizo más sonido que la voz de Yuri al musitar eso con pena. Le entristecía ver en lo que se había transformado sin razón aparente.

—Estoy justo en frente tuyo.

—No. Quiero que finjas que me amas. Quiero fingir que...

No sabía en qué momento su aún novio se había reducido a eso que estaba viendo. Era vergonzoso y triste, provocándole querer huir sin mirar atrás.

—Eso no es sano, Yuri.

—No me importa.

Parecía que nada le importaba ya, realmente. Estaba seguro de que Yuri ya no sentía nada por él y que sólo era la costumbre de tantos años lo que no le dejaba soltarle. Habían pasado por demasiado juntos y consentía que era algo normal no saber qué hacer cuando todo se reducía a nada.

—¿Quieres pasar estos días fingiendo lo que éramos?

—Quiero que te quedes en casa solo por este mes. Luego... puedes irte.

Sonaba tentador terminar con eso de una vez por todas. No era como si quisiera de verdad a la que era su amante. Pero si sentía un alivio con ella; era de aquellas relaciones extrañas donde todo son risas, besos y sexo. Todo estaba bien en ese apartamento de dos por cuatro, con aroma femenino en cada rincón y cigarros luego de hacer lo de siempre.

Aún así, se preguntó algo preocupado, que se suponía que haría Yuri cuando él se fuera.

—¿Qué harás tú cuando todo termine?

—Supongo que buscar un trabajo y.... seguir.

* * *

Su semana iniciaba así. Con ella mandándole a la mierda por pedirle un tiempo sin decirle las razones y a su novio intentando hacer aquel café, sin éxito en que le supiera bien.

Había abierto las ventanas como la mañana anterior y se había sentado en su sillón individual, mirando ausente el televisor.

Como cada día, besó su frente sin ganas y se fue a trabajar, donde tuvo la mirada cortante de aquella mujer clavada en la espalda. La interceptó en los pasillos del almuerzo y le explicó la situación, terminando por contentarle con besos ocultos en el elevador.

_Última vez_ , se dijo.

Fue pesado saber que no podría ir con ella durante un mes entero, pero sabía que luego de eso, todo terminaría.

Ingresó a su apartamento y se encontró a Yuri dormido en el sofá donde había pasado la mañana, abrazando la almohada que seguramente tenía aún su perfume.

Escenas cómo estás le hacían sentir incómodo, así como una total mierda. Pero ya le había dicho que no le amaba, no era su culpa que no pudiera asimilarlo. Pensó en despertarle... pero prefirió aprovechar a dormir solo.

Fue a mitad de semana que se vio algo sorprendido al notar las ventanas un poco más abiertas, dejando entrar la brisa primaveral. El café seguía sabiéndole mal, pero al menos había puesto música, bien bajita.

Le vio sentarse en su sillón individual mientras jugaba con las puntas de su cabello largo y opaco y llevaba esas medias amarillas que solo podían quedarle bien a él. Nunca se las quitaba. Yuri adoraba ese color porque significaba alegría.

Y él solía serlo. Una alegría andante con una voz preciosa.

Tal vez pensaba, que, vistiendo así, se vería un poco menos deprimente y podría contagiarse el buen humor.

Pues no, no funcionaba. Le oyó reprimir un quejido por algo que no le gustaba y respiró hondo, intentando cumplir con lo que le había pedido.

Seguía usando sus camisas viejas para andar por la casa, el cabello enmarañado en nudos y sus uñas antes bellas, mordidas.

_¿Desde cuándo se mordía las uñas?_ No tenía idea. Hasta tal vez siempre lo había hecho, pero no en frente suyo.

Fue para el domingo en la mañana, su único día libre, que las cosas cambiaron un poco más.

Se levantó sin ganas, yendo a por el café insípido de siempre, sin encontrarlo preparado. Se le hizo demasiado extraño tener que prepararlo él, más aún cuando lo probó y se dio cuenta de que él lo preparaba mucho peor que el rubio. Lo tiró por el drenaje y suspiró cansado, pensando mentalmente en que debería ser más agradecido de no tener que hacerlo todas las mañanas.

Se dio media vuelta para buscar los sacos de té que no le agradaban demasiado, encontrándose con algo que parecía producto de un sueño.

Yuri había salido de ducharse, portando un pantalón pijama a cuadros que le había regalado una navidad, el torso desnudo y el cabello goteando, mientras lo secaba con una toalla pequeña. Y claro, sus infaltables medias del color del sol.

—Buenos días, _Beka._

Se sintió extraño, asintiendo lento en respuesta. Su piel estaba expuesta en frente suyo luego de tantos meses, enviándole un fuerte escalofrío por toda la espalda.

—¿No tomarás café?

Pasó sus ojos observadores por su espalda, bajando un poco a su trasero, mientras el menor se ponía de puntas de pie para bajar dos tazas de la alacena. Tuvo que parpadear dos veces antes de responderle.

—No lo preparaste.

—Tienes manos, ¿sabes? — dijo en son de burla, haciéndole sonreír de lado. Había extrañado su tono condescendiente en las mañanas. Supo que vio el desastre de café en el fregadero cuando le vio relajar su postura—, me seco el cabello y lo preparo.

—Gracias.

—Contraté el servicio de Netflix— mencionó, mientras seguía dejando que la toalla absorbiera las gotas de su cabello—. Espero que no te moleste.

—No me molesta...— murmuró, sorprendido por su nueva actitud—, creí que aborrecías Netflix.

Y era cierto. Cuando salió aquella aplicación le escuchó quejarse, diciendo que no valía la pena pagar por un servicio que te ofrecía una cantidad demasiado limitada de películas.

—Sí, bueno... no era muy entretenido cuando me la pasaba trabajando.

Esa oración en tiempo pasado le hizo confirmar de manera indirecta, que probablemente Yuri llevaba poco tiempo sin trabajo. Tal vez había comenzado a faltar y luego simplemente ya no fue. O tal vez, le habían despedido. No tenía forma de saberlo, porque jamás le preguntó y en cierto punto, no le importaba.

—Sí... noté que pasas mucho tiempo aquí. Yuri solo le sonrió de lado, feliz por intercambiar con él más de dos palabras. Le preparó el desayuno, haciéndole sentir agradecido de aquel sabor, que a comparación de lo que él intentó preparar, no sabía nada mal.

—¿Quieres hacer maratón de algo?

Se habían tirado cada uno en su lugar de siempre. Otabek tirado en el sofá y Yuri, en el sillón de la esquina.

—Claro. ¿Alguna idea en mente?

No tenía más que hacer. No podía ir a verla a ella y tampoco quería pasar el resto del día mirándose las caras. Al menos el televisor rellenaría los espacios vacíos de su poca comunicación con él.

—Habrá que ver cómo funciona, primero— jamás habían tenido Netflix ni lo habían manejado. Tuvieron que intentar entre ambos, escribir el nombre de alguna película con el control remoto, rindiéndose por la flojera que les daba. Terminaron eligiendo una serie al azar, solo porque Otabek había visto que todos hablaban de ella.

_Black Mirror_ era genial, o eso le escuchó decir a Yuri en voz baja. En más de un momento le oyó una risa bajita por alguna ocurrencia de los personajes, o por la morbosa situación. Y él mismo se veía desconcentrado al escuchar aquel sonido lejano, que había quedado sepultado en algunos de sus dolorosos recuerdos felices.

—Qué mundo de mierda— uno de los capítulos había llegado a su fin, donde la protagonista se había vuelto loca en una boda, cansada de fingir ser algo que no era solo para agradar a los demás y conseguir la casa soñada a base de puntos en una red social. Estaba de acuerdo con que jamás resistiría vivir así.

—La verdad que sí. Tú ganarías muchos puntos y tendrías una linda casa.

No supo porque tuvo la necesidad de decirle aquello. Pero supo que había estado bien al notar la mirada sorprendida sobre su persona. Solo podía ver uno de sus ojos, ya que el otro estaba tapado tras su flequillo. Pero allí estaba, con esas lindas pestañas suyas, mirándole.

—... ¿Yo?

—Sí. Eres agradable a la vista de cualquiera.

Eso le respondió, pero fue todo. Se formó un silencio extraño, el cual resolvieron dándole play a otro capítulo.

* * *

—¿Dónde dejé...?

—Tu portafolios está sobre la mesa de la computadora.

El lunes de la segunda semana había llegado. Luego de aquel domingo tan extraño, Otabek estaba listo para volver al trabajo. Se sorprendió en encontrarse a Yuri con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, aún con el flequillo tapando la mitad de su rostro. Había olvidado lo largo y fino que podía ser su cuello. Por alguna razón que le supo a nostalgia, quiso dejar un beso allí.

—Cierto— carraspeó y tomó lo que buscaba, guardándolo en su ordenado bolso de trabajo—, ¿compro la cena en el camino?

—Eso estaría bien— asintió satisfecho. Esa semana parecían llevarse levemente mejor que la anterior, así que cenar comida chatarra le parecía una buena idea. Se acercó a él para dejar un beso en su frente, pero le fue rechazado—. Ya no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Vete, llegarás tarde.

No hizo preguntas. Después de todo, no era como si tener que hacer eso por obligación le gustara.

—Está bien... te veo luego.

Luego de que su horario laboral llegar a su fin y que Yuri le recordara por mensaje que no olvide traer la cena prometida, tuvo que hacer fila en la freiduría en frente de su oficina. El lugar le había dejado las fosas nasales con una sensación repugnante y la ropa apestando a frito. Por otro lado, ella se había enojado con él al negarle pasar una noche a su lado; pero le había prometido a Yuri pasar un mes entero junto a él. Era cínico decir que era un hombre de palabra cuando le había engañado, pero sentía que se lo debía.

Llevaba en la bolsa de color madera aquellas delicias culposas que Yuri gustaba en devorar, a pesar de que siempre se quejaba que toda esa porquería se le pegaría a las caderas, deformando su figura.

Sonrió al recordar las escenas que protagonizaba dramático, a la vez que no dejaba de ingerir la comida frita con queso encima. Subió el último peldaño de la escalera y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

El alboroto ahogado que venía de adentro le obligó a detenerse, confundido.

Vio el número de la puerta y confirmó, que sí, era la suya. La señora de al lado salió furiosa, frenando en seco al verle a él.

—¡Creí que está etapa de rebeldía adolescente había terminado!

—¿Rebeldía adolescente, señora?

—¡Son las diez de la noche y ha estado así, sin parar desde el mediodía!

No tenía ganas de aguantarla. Si bien tenía razón con que era muy tarde para el alboroto, siempre se desquitaba con ellos porque seguramente, estaba más sola que un gato callejero y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Yo me encargaré de arreglarlo, señora. Que pase buenas noches.

Ella bramó algo más, indignada por pagar el alquiler sólo para no poder descansar, cosa que Otabek ignoró deliberadamente. Al abrir la puerta, se quedó impresionado al notar que realmente había música allí.

Muy buena música.

Dejó su abrigo ligero donde siempre, al igual que sus molestos zapatos, dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar la comida.

En medio del camino, se topó con algo en verdad extraordinario.

Yuri bailaba sobre la alfombra del no tan grande salón. Estaba con sus medias amarillas y su short holgado para dormir, el cual venía adornado con cabecitas de tigres adorables. Una camiseta holgada con un nudo al costado y el cabello aún recogido, pero algo despeinado.

Había movido los muebles, seguramente en un intento por limpiar la casa y había terminado así.

El menor notó de inmediato su presencia, acercándose a él dando saltitos con una preciosa sonrisa que le desestabilizó el corazón por completo.

—¡Vamos, Beka! ¡Bailemos!

Estuvo por decirle que no, que se les enfriaba la comida, que se sentía cansado por estar discutiendo con su amante durante todo el día. Pero... le había prometido que fingirían. No sabía realmente que ganaba Yuri con todo eso, pero si eso le liberaba...

—Déjame poner esto en otro lado.

Él no le esperó. Tomó la bolsa y la dejó a un lado, arrastrándole a la alfombra, donde siguió saltando, cantando y riéndose de los movimientos ridículos que estaban haciendo.

Y a Otabek, le terminó importando un carajo su vecina gruñona, así como el resto de los habitaban allí. La habitación se llenó de risas y voces desafinadas cantando al ritmo de _Bruno Mars._

No supieron en qué momento la lista de reproducción llegó a su fin, solo que seguían riéndose sin razón aparente. Decían una palabra para intentar calmarse y la risa llegaba a ellos otra vez, sin darles chances a dejar de jugar.

En algún momento de la medianoche, las risas de ambos se apagaron, dejando un silencio cómodo. Yuri rompió con ello, sin poder evitar abrir la boca.

—¿Quieres saber cómo lo supe? — preguntó, mirándole con una suave sonrisa que jamás le había visto antes —; olías a bebe prostituta y a nicotina cuando volvías a casa.

Supo que su intención no era arruinar el ambiente y echarlo a perder. Así como también sabía, que su aún novio, era una persona muy resentida. Le sorprendía que estuviese siendo tan paciente con él, puesto a que cuando hablaban de infidelidades ajenas a ellos, Yuri siempre le decía que, si le traicionaba, le reventaría todos los platos de la casa en la cabeza y jamás le volvería a hablar. Entonces, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

—Ya veo.

—¿Estará muy asqueroso? — interrogó de repente, señalando la bolsa de color madera olvidada en una esquina—la comida frita helada.

—Supongo que sí.

La calentaron y comieron en silencio, dejando que una serie hablara por ellos. No se dijeron nada acerca del baile, ni tampoco hablaron sobre la infidelidad de Otabek. No se dijeron nada acerca del baile, ni tampoco hablaron sobre la infidelidad de Otabek.

* * *

—Se acerca mi cumpleaños.

Aquellas semanas se habían hecho cómodas. Yuri realmente estaba intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas, preparando sus comidas favoritas y preguntándole por el trabajo. Le dijo que aún no conseguía ningún empleo que valiera la pena, pero que no se preocupara por ello. Y él confiaba en su capacidad.

Yuri era muy profesional en lo que hacía y sabía que encontraría algo que le hiciera feliz. Cuando le interrogó una de las noches porque había abandonado su puesto, le dijo que simplemente dejó de sentirse a gusto allí. Que sus compañeros jamás le habían agradado y no podía trabajar en un ambiente hostil. Tenía sentido para él, ya que siempre le había escuchado quejarse de lo negligentes que eran.

—Ya sé.

—¿Qué me vas a regalar?

Soltó una risa sarcástica y se sirvió una porción de la ensalada que habían preparado juntos.

—¿No que era yo tu regalo?

—Pues no te cuesta nada, ¿sabes?

Eso le hizo reír a ambos. La casa volvía a tener color de a poco, haciendo que Otabek saliera del trabajo con ganas de verle. A veces se detenía a comprar el helado que a Yuri le gustaba o le llevaba algún artículo interesante del periódico gratis que le daban diariamente en la oficina. Sabía que existían las redes sociales para informarse de todo o encontrar cosas interesantes para leer, pero ellos eran así. Siempre lo habían sido.

—¿Podemos salir a cenar? — ofreció, sonando como un adolescente que invita a una chica a salir por primera vez. Carraspeó nervioso, corrigiéndose —, te invito a cenar.

—¿Saldremos? — su voz levemente ilusionada le dio cosquillas en el estómago.

—¿Por qué no?

—Creí que saldrías con Jean este fin de semana.

_Cierto_.

Jean, su olvidado mejor amigo. De hecho, su único amigo y la única persona que Yuri soportaba además de él, aunque dijera que no. Llevaban largo rato sin verse, porque estaba demasiado ocupado engañando a su novio e intentando cumplirle aquel mes.

—Puedo posponerlo... tu cumpleaños siempre ha sido importante para mí.

Levantó la mirada del plato solo para verle sonreír, tan radiante y hermoso como lo hacía antes.

—Está bien.

Pasó la semana entera buscando el mejor lugar para llevarle. Sus ganas de salir con él eran tales que hizo una reserva en el lugar más genial que encontró. Los días pasaban como una película cliché de Hollywood, donde estaban teniendo los mejores momentos de su vida.

Sus miradas eran cada vez más cómplices y sus risas más juguetonas, dejando entrever que algo más ocurría allí, y en cierta forma, le hacía feliz ese coqueteo. Le recordaba a cuando le conoció y se hicieron amigos, donde aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tocarle o tenerle más cerca de lo que un amigo debía estar.

De sus labios se escapaban pequeños halagos por la comida, por cómo llevaba el cabello ese día o por lo limpia que dejaba la casa. Y Yuri hacia esa risa, la que le indicaba que estaba avergonzado, enamorado.

Realmente no sabía de donde estaba saliendo eso. Tenía ganas de besarle, abrazarle y hacerle el amor en cada rincón de la casa, como siempre se supone que debió haber sido.

En una de esas tantas noches de series, películas y palomitas, las cosas avanzaron.

Yuri se había puesto de pie de su sillón solitario para ir por unas cervezas. Y Otabek le cedió lugar en el sofá donde últimamente se recostaba solo, pidiéndole con ese gesto, que se quedara con él. Los nervios los sentía a flor de piel, como si nunca antes hubiesen estado así. Se sentía torpe y no sabía cómo dar el primer paso de nuevo, temiendo ofenderle o ser rechazado.

No podría soportar ser rechazado, no de nuevo, no por él.

Sus manos se movieron de a poco sin quererlo, hasta terminar acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. Yuri reprimió su sonrisa ansiosa y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, siendo abrazado por él. Suspiró sabiendo que el menor seguramente podía sentir los sonidos exagerados de su corazón.

Podía oler su mágico perfume y el aroma dulce de su cabello. Sus manos pálidas aferradas al torso de su camiseta y la respiración en su pecho.

La película seguía reproduciéndose frente a sus ojos, pero no la estaban viendo.

La mano que descansaba en su hombro peinó sus cabellos dorados con paciencia y delicadeza, sabiendo que eso le encantaba. Sintió cómo se acomodaba más y retuvo una risa de dicha. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a extrañarle tanto. No supo cuándo esas noches maravillosas se habían ido por el caño.

Pero no pensaba volver a arruinarlo, nunca más.

Se animó a acariciar su mejilla libre con la mano que le quedaba, haciéndole levantar la vista suavemente. Apartó el mechón molesto del flequillo, suspirando al ver sus hermosos ojos de una vez. Había olvidado que allí se encontraba el universo.

Todo su universo. Era hermoso, todo Yuri lo era.

Siempre le había parecido una criatura mágica que había bajado a la tierra con un propósito sumamente importante y que, en el camino, había decidido salvar el corazón de un simple mortal como él lo era. No le importó llevar dos semanas sin responderle los mensajes a ella, ni tampoco las escenas deplorables que le armaba en la oficina. No quería verla nunca más.

Se preguntó cómo demonios había podido hacer lo que había hecho, teniendo a alguien como Yuri esperándole con la comida preparada, durmiendo en el sofá o bailando y cantando.

_No sabía._

Acarició su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar, una, dos, tres veces, siendo acariciado con su lenta respiración. El corazón le latía frenético al igual que el suyo y su nariz le hacía cosquillas a la suya.

Tuvo ganas de llorar al sentir sus labios otra vez. Al sentir lo suave que eran y siempre habían sido, al sentirle suspirar de dicha junto a él. La nostalgia le golpeó el pecho con dureza, haciéndole reprimir un par de lágrimas fuertemente. Afianzó el agarre en su rostro y le atrajo más a él, invadiendo su boca y corazón por completo.

Todo había sido un error, un terrible error. Yuri era su vida, su novio, su futuro esposo. Su primer y último amor y no necesitaba a nadie más.

Acarició tortuosamente su boca, su lengua. Mordió, succionó y veneró cada centímetro de sus labios, haciéndole aferrarse con fuerza de su cuello, sentándole a horcadas suyo.

Su cintura seguía igual de fina, su piel, igual de suave. Yuri siempre había tenido facilidad para volverle loco, y aún no había perdido el toque. Sus dedos fríos le acariciaron el cuero cabelludo, tan rudo y tan suave al mismo tiempo.

Tuvo la necesidad de separarse de él, solo para admirar sus labios hinchados, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cabello despeinado.

—No entiendo como pude vivir sin ti todo este tiempo.

Las palabras habían salido del fondo de su corazón. Podía sentirlo y podía sentir que él también pensaba lo mismo.

¿Cómo habían sobrevivido? ¿Cómo pudieron simplemente ignorarse, dejar de hablar, dejar de reír? ¿En qué momento se le cruzó en la cabeza que descargar frustraciones sexuales con otra mujer era mejor que una noche compartiendo con Yuri?

No lo sabía, no podía entenderlo. Su pecho se llenó de arrepentimiento y se sintió morir, cuando vio sus lágrimas comenzar a caer.

— _Yura_...

—Te he extrañado mucho.

Aquella afirmación le partió el corazón un poco más. Se veía realmente afectado por lo que él mismo acababa de decir, mientras le pedía disculpas por arruinar el momento con su llanto. No le molestaba. Le agradaba su sinceridad, le agradaba saber que ambos se sentían igual. Besó su rostro por completo, susurrándole mil disculpas.

Él se dejó hacer, completamente sensible y enamorado.

Se sentía una mierda. Una basura. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por decirle que no le amaba, cuando era todo lo contrario.

No quiso presionarle llevándolo a la cama, así que sólo se recostó a su lado y le besó durante toda la madrugada. No quiso presionarle llevándolo a la cama, así que sólo se recostó a su lado y le besó durante toda la madrugada.

* * *

Era el gran día.

El cumpleaños de Yuri.

Se suponía que esa misma noche estaría en todo su derecho de abandonar la casa, irse a vivir con aquella mujer y desligarse del rubio para siempre.

Había esperado tanto por eso, tanto. Y ahora no sabía que hacer realmente.

Si bien los besos de la noche anterior le hicieron sentir como un adolescente enamorado de nuevo, no estaba seguro de si aquello había sido producto de la actuación que Yuri le había pedido, o si realmente las cosas comenzaban a florecer de nuevo.

No era fácil saberlo, con lo inteligente y manipulador que él podía llegar a ser.

Se levantó de buen humor, más temprano de lo habitual, con Yuri aferrado a su pecho. Decidió que le dejaría dormir un poco más y le prepararía un desayuno de cumpleaños.

Le hizo sus waffles favoritos y los decoró con dos bochas de helado de crema americana, con un té y un pequeño muffin de chocolate. Dejó una vela sobre éste y la encendió, yendo directo a la habitación con la bandeja repleta de dulces.

Dejó toda la preparación a un lado y comenzó a despertarle con pequeños besos en sus mejillas. Siguió todo el camino por su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios. Bastaron seis besos de esos para verle abrir sus ojos verdes, rebosantes de felicidad por aquel despertar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yura.

—Beka... me hiciste un desayuno.

Su sonrisa aniñada y sus ojos tiernos le dieron una sensación de júbilo demasiado intensa. Ignoró lo que le había costado preparar todo eso y se desvivió besándole todo lo que pudo, felicitándole mil veces con palabras cariñosas y haciéndole reír como un infante.

Le hizo soplar la única vela que había encontrado en uno de los cajones, dándole tiempo para pedir tres deseos. Desayunaron juntos entre las sábanas y hablaron de lo que harían esa noche, entusiasmados cómo hacía mucho no lo estaban.

Le costó irse a trabajar ese día, porque despegarse de los labios de su novio era tan difícil que no lograba encontrar la razón por la cual dejó de besarle.

No entendía porque Yuri se había distanciado tanto de él o el motivo repentino de su dejadez.

Durante su camino al trabajo, se había puesto a investigar acerca de posibles depresiones, o algo similar; descubriendo por cada nueva pestaña que abrir en internet, que todo eso tenía mucho sentido.

La falta de apetito, el llanto, el rechazo, las horas excesivas de sueño y los cambios de humor tan repentinos. La histeria, la baja autoestima.

Decía que no era una etapa ni un estado temporal de tristeza. Era algo mucho más profundo, demasiado como para siquiera poder entenderlo. Que normalmente era muy difícil detectar a alguien con una enfermedad tan silenciosa como esa.

Que una sonrisa podía encubrirlo todo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y contuvo una maldición. Todo eso coincidía por completo en lo que Yuri había mostrado esos seis meses.

¿Cómo demonios pudo ser tan descuidado con él? ¿Cómo pudo rendirse y dejarle solo?

¿Por qué no lo intentó más?

Se regañó durante todo su horario laboral, diciéndole a su compañera de trabajo que ya no le volviera a llamar, para luego preguntarse a sí mismo cómo pudo revolcarse con cualquiera cuando Yuri estaba sufriendo de esa manera. Ponerse en el lugar de su novio le cerró el estómago, haciendo que se salteara el almuerzo ese día.

Su mal humor empeoró cuando le envió un mensaje a Jean avisándole que no saldrían por el cumpleaños de Yuri y éste le llamó, buscando una mejor explicación.

—Es el cumpleaños de Yura, no es justo salir hoy.

—Precisamente porque es su cumpleaños íbamos a salir... — dijo, confundido—, es decir, sé que no está bien hacer eso, pero fue tu idea, Ota.

—Cambié de opinión. Te veré en la semana.

Colgó sin más. Sí, su egoísmo le había llevado a planear estar ausente para esa fecha. Se odió mil veces más.

Se imaginó lo solo que se hubiese sentido el menor si salía esa noche y tuvo ganas de vomitar. No lo merecía. No se merecía a Yuri en absoluto.

Daría lo mejor de sí mismo esa noche. Se pondría la ropa que a Yuri le gustaba como le quedaba y le pediría perdón, otra vez, de mil maneras. Le apoyaría en todo, le acompañaría a tratarse, le haría el desayuno todas las mañanas y le ayudaría a salir de su depresión, como debió hacer en un principio.

Llegó apresurado del trabajo ya que debía bañarse, vestirse y sacar los regalos escondidos que había comprado para él.

Esperaba entrar y encontrar las luces encendidas, música o el sonido de la regadera.

Solo encontró el lugar en completa oscuridad.

Prendió las luces algo preocupado y notó que todo estaba tal y como lo dejó esa mañana. La ropa sin lavar seguía en el canasto, el televisor en el mismo canal. Las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas tapándolo todo.

Eso le encendió las alarmas, apresurándose a revisar el salón principal, la cocina, el baño y finalmente, la habitación.

Yuri estaba acostado, tiritando.

No estaba vestido listo para salir ni feliz de verle. No estaba llenándole el rostro de besos mientras le preguntaba porque se había tardado tanto. No, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas mientras no dejaba de temblar.

—¿Yuri? — no tardó en sentarse a su lado a intentar encontrar sus ojos en todo ese desastre de cabello opaco—; ¿Qué ocurre? Yuri, mírame, ¿puedes escucharme?

—Lo siento tanto... lo siento mucho —sus murmullos eran difíciles de entender entre los hipidos subidos de tono. Le abrazó fuerte e intento mantener la calma.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Perdóname, _Beka_...

* * *

Se había calmado Se había calmado. Luego de más de una hora de llanto terrible, había dejado de temblar y de balbucear incoherencias. Se aferró a él y le dijo que lo sentía más veces de las que podía recordar.

Sabía que uno de los síntomas de la depresión era la constante sensación de culpa. Yuri creía que todos los males del mundo eran por su causa.

Que, si se quedaron sin café y olvidó ir a comprar, era un idiota. Que, si Otabek le engañaba, era porque fue un pésimo novio. Que, si el teléfono se quedaba sin carga, la comida se quemaba o no podía resolver una cuenta matemática, era un inútil que no servía para nada.

Y él, en vez de espantar esos pensamientos autodestructivos, solo le había alentado a seguir odiándose a sí mismo.

—Amor... ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

No le respondió. Solo se quedó mirando fijamente la punta de sus pies, aún con los calcetines amarillos puestos.

Podía suponer que, al pasar tantas horas solo, había comenzado a pensar en todo lo que ocurría y tal vez, entró en pánico. Por no saber qué les deparaba, por no saber si él estaba jugando con su corazón. Tal vez tenía miedo de que le dejara y...

_Oh, claro._

Supuestamente, esa era su última noche viviendo allí. No habían hablado del asunto, así que el menor debía seguir pensando que se iría.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Sin respuesta.

—¿Por qué no me comentaste como te sentías?

—No es tan fácil... nada es fácil cuando no eres nadie. No sirvo para nada, Otabek.

Escuchar eso mientras le veía tan derrotado, era triste y alarmante. Le tomó entre sus brazos y le sentó encima suyo, acunándole como a un niño pequeño.

—No digas eso. Tú no eres nada de eso.

—No tienes idea de cuantas noches esperé que me abrazaras así, Otabek. En verdad no tienes idea.

Su llanto volvió a aparecer, más fuerte que antes. Se sintió morir ante esa oración, dándose cuenta del verdadero daño que le había causado durante todos esos meses de ausencia.

—¿Por qué no me pediste que me quedara?

— _Porque tú ya no me quieres._

Fue él mismo quien tuvo que ahogar un sollozo esa vez. No se reconocía a sí mismo. No podía creer que le había dicho eso, en verdad no podía.

—Eso no es cierto... olvida lo que dije, olvida todo lo que dije.

—¡Me estás mintiendo! — el rechazo volvía. Le apartó con furia de su lado y se quiso bajar de sus piernas—; aléjate de mí, ¡déjame en paz! Si tanto quieres irte ¡vete de una maldita vez!

—Tú me pediste que me quedara— se aferró a su cintura y no le dejó bajarse. No cometería el mismo error de nuevo—. Cielo...

—¡No! No te quiero aquí, ¡lárgate!

Soportaría cada blasfemia, cada plato roto y cada lágrima derramada. Se lo merecía, se merecía todo eso.

—Sí me quieres, sí me quieres aquí— le recordó, sabiendo que Yuri se arrepentiría si le veía abandonar la habitación —. No volveré a dejarte.

El sonido agónico de su desesperación le hundió el estómago. Jamás le había escuchado llorar de esa manera.

—¿No?

—No, nunca más. Nunca jamás.

Le apegó a su pecho y besó sus manos con dulzura. Habían perdido la reserva del restaurante, pero no le importaba. Podrían salir otra noche, cualquier otra. La salud de Yuri era primordial, ahora y siempre.

La medianoche les alcanzó rápidamente entre besos ansiosos y la desnudes de sus cuerpos. Las caricias se habían salido de control y terminaron enredados en las sábanas, fundiéndose ambos en uno, otra vez.

Escuchar su respiración dificultosa, sus temblores de placer y llanto, sus apelativos cariñosos y su cuerpo caliente, no era nada en comparación a ninguna otra cosa que hubiese vivido. Le marcó como suyo, sintiendo su alma afligida luego de hacerlo.

La culpa volvió a inundarle al saber que su hermoso cuerpo había estado esperando por él, sin importarle los actos deshonrosos que había cometido hacía tan solo unas tres semanas. Yuri estaba enfermo, estaba deprimido. Y él se estuvo revolcando con alguien más todo ese tiempo. Se calzó los boxers al terminar y le ayudó a ponerse los suyos, como antes lo hacían.

Volvió a posicionarse encima suyo, con la sensación del orgasmo abandonándole. Buscó sus ojos e intento remediar las cosas, como podía.

—Lo siento... lo siento mucho, Yura.

Él le sonrió, entre aliviado y alterado. Triste y feliz. Leerle se le había vuelto una tarea imposible.

—No es tu culpa.

—Te he traicionado... te he engañado.

—No importa, Beka... yo te amo igual.

Eso terminó por quebrar su espíritu. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse sin control. No podía cargar con todo eso. No podía sentirse digno de Yuri si no reparaba su frágil corazón antes. Y él le acariciaba, borrando las lágrimas con sus dedos fríos.

Necesitaba recuperarlo.

¿Quieres ser mi novio? — sus ojos tristes se abrieron ligeramente, mirándole con atención —, empezaremos de cero, tú y yo. Prometo compensarte cada minuto, nos casaremos y adoptaremos los niños que siempre hemos querido— le insistió, intentando darle algo de alegría a su voz rota—. ¿Recuerdas sus nombres? Les pusimos nombre, cielo.

—No puedo ser más tu novio.

Yuri terminó de matar sus esperanzas con solo susurrar eso. Lo esperaba, pero a la vez, no.

—Sé que lo he arruinado... lo sé, solo...

—No has sido tú quien lo arruinó... la culpa fue mía, Beka.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Yuri no tenía la culpa de tener un novio de mierda. Uno desconsiderado y egoísta.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Yura... yo soy el tuyo, ¿recuerdas? — se sintió mal al hacerle llorar de nuevo, pero ni siquiera él podía detener sus propias lágrimas —. Solo una oportunidad... solo una.

—No puedo... lo lamento mucho.

—¿Por qué?

Yuri sollozó más fuerte y se negó a mirarle.

—Amor... solo dime una razón y la respetaré.

Sabía que la razón era su infidelidad, pero necesitaba que lo dijera, que le echara la culpa. Que se enojara con él y hablaran de ello.

—No puedes ser el novio de alguien que está muerto, _Beka_.

Le miró confundido. Muerto. _Muerto._

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No te acuerdas? — preguntó, con una sonrisa rota—. ¿Tanto te he lastimado que ya no lo recuerdas?

_¿Recordar qué?_

En un flash doloroso, se le vino a la mente la terrible imagen del cabello rubio de Yuri mojado en sangre y se sobresaltó, alejándose de él. Recordar las medias amarillas mojadas y algo anaranjadas por la humedad con olor metálico comenzaron a marearle.

_Las medias amarillas manchadas en sangre._

_El baño._ Allí fue.

Ahora recordaba. La moqueta blanca llena de aquel líquido del color del infierno, su cuerpo rígido y pálido, sus ojos hinchados y el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

No había dejado ni una carta. Ni una explicación. Solo se había infringido esas heridas tan crueles y le había abandonado como si la relación que tenían no valiera nada.

Como si su vida no valiera nada.

Rememoró los meses antes del suicidio. Como Yuri parecía feliz a veces y otras se quedaba callado de repente. Como más de una vez reía a carcajadas para luego ponerse a llorar. Cuando dejaba la comida sin tocar y escapaba de sus muestras de afecto para luego buscarle desesperado.

Como la noche que le rechazó, se encerró en el baño toda la madrugada.

La madrugada donde terminó con su vida.

_"—¡No me toques, te dije que no quiero!"_

Horas antes de la tragedia, había reído como un niño. Habían salido a un parque de diversiones y se habían tomado mil fotos juntos. Se habían besado, habían comido hasta reventar y la habían pasado como si fuesen dos adolescentes. Yuri había obtenido un ascenso en el trabajo y habían salido a festejarlo.

Nunca había notado nada. Las señales estuvieron ahí y él no las había visto.

Hizo un retroceso, asustado. Recordó que, durante todos esos meses, él mismo había estado solo. Que se había reincorporado al trabajo luego de su funeral y había conocido a esa mujer. Que pasaba todo el tiempo posible con ella para olvidar que le esperaba un apartamento vacío, con restos de tristeza. Una tristeza tan palpable que terminó volviéndole loco.

El café sabía insulso porque no era Yuri quien lo preparaba, si no que había sido él mismo. Que la música alta durante todo el día, la dejaba encendida para sentir que, al llegar, Yuri le esperaba con su alegría para sacarle a bailar.

Había bailado solo. Había mirado esas películas solo. Había cancelado la salida con Jean para pasársela con la ilusión de que Yuri y él saldrían en una cita y volverían a estar juntos.

Se había engañado, _se había vuelto loco_. —No... — su voz salió terriblemente espantada ante la realidad que le atormentaba—. No, no. No es posible...

—Lo siento tanto... te extraño tanto, _Beka_ — el llanto de Yuri le puso los pelos de punta. Cualquier persona normal hubiese salido corriendo de allí. Pero él sólo pudo entregarse al dolor, dejándolo caer en forma de gotas saladas — _; no puedo irme... no quiero irme, no quería irme. Lo siento mucho._

Tal vez estuviese loco. Ya no importaba.

Solo quería consolarle, decirle que no fue su culpa y que le amaba de todas formas.

Que lamentaba haber pasado tanto tiempo enojado con él, tanto tiempo odiándole por abandonarle.

Que le perdonaba con todo su corazón y que lamentaba no haberle cuidado mejor.

—Yo soy quien lo siente, _bebé_.

Al despertar al otro día, Yuri no estaba. Su calor no estaba, su perfume en las almohadas tampoco. Se puso de pie con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla, pensando qué tal vez le encontraría cocinando, bailando o cantando por ahí.

Y al revisar la casa, se encontró con que había ropa sucia acumulada de meses. El piso estaba lleno de polvillo, al igual que los muebles. No había olor a comida, ni a desayuno. No había música.

_No había ningún Yuri._

Su shock emocional fue lo suficientemente devastador como para que el conserje llamara a la policía. Otabek destrozó el apartamento a los gritos, colapsando de nervios.

Su madre volvió desde Kazajistán para quedarse con él. Se negó a mudarse, estando seguro de que si dormía allí lo suficiente, podría soñar con él, de nuevo.

Y era verdad, no estaba loco. A veces escuchaba una risilla dulce escondida entre las paredes. Algunas mañanas despertaba con un beso tierno en la mejilla o con un roce de narices. Sentía que Yuri estaba en cada porción de la casa, a veces triste. Su madre le regañaba cuando le encontraba acariciando alguna prenda suya, viendo sus fotografías. A veces, cuando se quedaba solo, sentía sus abrazos y el perfume de su cabello pasarle por el frente.

Tenía que aprender a vivir sin él; es lo que le decían.

Otabek prefería convivir. Tal vez aquel Yuri oculto estaba solo en sus delirios, en su imaginación. Pero le gustaba pensar que realmente estaba allí con él y que jamás le dejaría.

El problema era que sentir su tristeza le estaba consumiendo a niveles preocupantes.

Preocupante para el resto, cabía decir. No volvió al trabajo, ni a salir de la casa. Comenzó a consumir píldoras para dormir, las cuales su madre administraba para que no se pasará de la dosis permitida.

Había noches que solo bastaba con una. Otras, con dos. Pero era todo lo que su madre estaba dispuesta a darle. Le obligaba a asistir a las terapias, a acompañarle a eventos de la ciudad a los que siempre terminaban sin asistir. Intentaba poner música para alegrar el ambiente y Otabek le pedía que la sacara, porque no era la que necesitaba escuchar.

No, él quería esas que le recordaban a su novio. Las que bailaban juntos, las que cantaban en los desayunos. Otras veces gritaba que necesitaba a Yuri de nuevo, rompiéndole el corazón a su progenitora.

Y si hubo algo que aprendió luego de su muerte, es que jamás debió dejarle solo, ni un minuto.

Lamentablemente, su madre no se había percatado aún de lo mucho que necesitaba a su novio otra vez.

Cinco píldoras de _Diazepam_ y un trago de alcohol eran suficientes para terminar con él. Entonces, diez de esas y tres tragos, tendrían que ser algo seguro.

Se fue a dormir pensando en que su madre gritaría horrorizada al encontrarle, y que Jean se sentiría muy culpable por no visitarle ese día. Y lo sentía mucho por ellos; les quería y lo lamentaba demasiado. Pero una vida sin Yuri jamás podría ser posible.

Al despertar al día siguiente, se sintió enormemente decepcionado de encontrarse igual que la noche anterior. Con la botella de alcohol en la mano y el frasco de píldoras desparramadas por el piso. Su misma ropa y las sábanas casi sin poner.

Se sentó con un terrible mareo y ganas de vomitarlo todo, pero pudo controlarse antes de hacerlo. Decidió levantarse antes de que su madre lo intentara por él, sirviéndole un desayuno que no quería probar.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, sintió el olor a café y el piso tibio. La música correcta sonando a un volumen moderado y una voz conocida cantando. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que sentía su corazón latir con frenesí, otra vez.

Sonrió emocionado y se acercó a paso calmado a la cocina, donde un lindo chico con medias amarillas, short de tigres y remera holgada, movía las caderas de manera desprolija mientras servía café en una taza.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, admirando el apartamento donde las ventanas estaban abiertas y el viento movía las cortinas blancas. Donde el aroma a desayuno flotaba entre las paredes. Donde había sido más feliz que en ningún otro lugar en su vida.

—Buenos días, _Beka._

Su sonrisa, tan suave como dulce, tan misteriosa como los delirios de su mente, terminaron por completar el cuadro de lo que había sido su vida perfecta.

—Buenos días, _Yura._

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, lo siento. En verdad siento estar siendo una pésima autora estos días. Simplemente estoy triste y estás son las cosas que necesito escribir.
> 
> Estoy muy cansada de esto. Estoy harta de ver como esa enfermedad arruina tantas vidas. Como arruinó la mía durante tantos años y como se está llevando lejos de mí a una persona que quiero con cada pedazo de mi ser.
> 
> La depresión no es un chiste, no es un juego y no es una etapa. Es una enfermedad y es muy dura, es terrible. Es inexplicable.
> 
> Solamente escribí para descargar la tristeza que siento a veces y para decirles, que esto es para ambas partes. Para quienes lo sufren y para quienes no.
> 
> Le di este final a la historia porque por más que lo intenté, no pude darle un final "feliz" dejando a Beka vivo. Simplemente en mi mente enamorada, ellos no pueden vivir sin el otro, cosas del ship.
> 
> Pero realmente creo que sentirnos culpable por la enfermedad ajena no tiene caso. A veces uno se siente impotente y lleno de rabia porque no se puede hacer nada. Por más regalos, salidas y sonrisas que intentes sacar, a veces no funciona. Y eso no es culpa de nadie, siquiera del padeciente.
> 
> Solo quería decirlo.  
> Esto no es culpa de nadie.
> 
> Espero que a pesar de todo, disfrutaran la lectura.


End file.
